Dr. Mario
"''I'm-a Dr. Mario, PHD." ~ Dr. Mario's introduction'' Dr. "Jumpman" Mario is one of the many characters on LuigiFan00001's channel. He makes his debut as the main antagonist for [[A Formula for Heartache: A LuigiFan Valentine's Day Special|''A'' Formula for Heartache: A LuigiFan Valentine's Day Special]]. He seeks to infect the entire plush kingdom all so he could be able to support his sons and bring people back to the medical system, but his schemes are stopped by Valentine and co. and he's sent to jail for his crimes. Background Appearance Dr. Mario is similar in appearance to his son Mario, complete with the brown hair and black mustache. Instead of a red cap and overalls, he dons a headpiece and wears a white doctor's coat. Personality Dr. Mario, at first, gives off the appearance of a nice and friendly man, who just wants to assist his patients. He's also shown to be caring for his sons, but also seems overly dedicated to his medical work, even to the point of infecting others himself. He also has some spite for Valentine for making others distrusting the medical system, and a hatred for crabs due to how hard they are to cure. Despite his intentions on bringing back on the medical system and caring for his sons, he has glaring flaws that prove his methods to be more extreme rather than good. A later appearance shows that he gets along well with Cranky Kong, his old nemesis from the 80's. Episode Appearances *A Formula for Heartache: A LuigiFan Valentine's Day Special (debut) *Rise of Ridley: The Misadventures of King K Rool. *Super Plush Mario: Mario VS Donkey Kong Gallery Dr. Mario PHD DrMario.jpeg Quotes "It's-a good thing Dr. Mario found you when he did. Had he not found you sooner, you would've been... frostbitten." "Thank you, come back-a soon. Dr. Mario will always welcome you with a smile!" "Okay so maybe I'm not so innocent, but do you have what it takes to stop a whole army? I don't think so." "I understand. Alright boys, take-a Dr. Mario away. Its time to get the one virus that can't be cured." "Ah ah ah. She's a patient. And friend or foe, we treat everyone at the hospitals with respect." "Wonderful. I'll go speak-a with my boss. Oh wait, I AM-A THE BOSS! You're hired~!" "Now, don't knock them dead now! Ha ha ha ha! Ah, Dr. Mario cracks himself up..." "Ah ah ah. Have-a patience with this one. But remember: keep-a breathing. Be strong. You're-a doing the best you can. And remember: you're-a number one! Dr. Mario thinks you are fantastic!" "Listen, I know you don't like-a this process, but... some things just have to be done. ... Yes, but you're making the world a better place..." "I'd figured you'd say that... you... and WHAT ARMY?!" "Now, are you going to believe-a me? Or are you going to believe-a the nurse? After all, wasn't she the evil one? Wasn't she-a the one with a heart made of ice? Wasn't she the one... who forgot how to love?" "CRAAAAABS! OH, NO, NO, I HATE CRABS! I HATE CRABS! I. HATE. CRABS! Do you know how long it took me to cure a patient from you!? GET OUT OF HERE!" ''"Let's just say I love-a my job a little too much." '' ''"That's right, even old enemies like ourselves are willing to put the past behind us." '' Trivia * As different as Mario and Dr. Mario are from eachother, it is easy to distinguish the two not only by their appearance alone, but by their voices as well. While Mario still has his normal voice, Dr. Mario's is a bit deeper. * LuigiFan has stated that Dr. Mario is one of his favorite characters to voice since he is a serious character. ** He also likes Dr. Mario's unique motivation for his goals. Category:Main Antagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Serious Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Doctors Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Leaders Category:Hypnotists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Life Elementals